


London Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fic is dedicated to all the victims of underground bombings throughout the world.It's the year 2005 and Aziraphale refuses Crowley's demand to drive him around and instead wishes to use the underground. Crowley senses something wrong and the next day, to his horror, realizes that Aziraphale was on the train that had been bombed.





	London Tears

“One last time, Crowley. I’m very grateful, but I don’t need you to drive me tomorrow. It will be way more convenient for me to use the tube”, Aziraphale said patiently, as he and Crowley were walking to the bookshop.

“You and your precious tube”, Crowley hissed, grinding his teeth. “I don’t give a damn, whatever”

“Crowley! There’s no need to be rude!”, Aziraphale exclaimed, sounding hurt. Crowley still looked grumpy.

“Sorry. I just don’t understand. I was about to give you the first-class lift in my rare and beautiful Bentley, and you…”

“And I prefer underground. Deal with it”, Aziraphale said a bit coldly. “Call me tomorrow evening. Bye”

“Angel!”, Crowley said, clutching on Aziraphale’s sleeve. “C’mon. Let me”

Aziraphale made an irritated face, but turned his face to Crowley, as he kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Bye, angel. Call you tomorrow”

Crowley was so bitter he could almost taste it. Angel was doing it again, pushing him away for no reason at all. And for what? For that filthy London underground? Ridiculous.

**

As soon as Crowley woke up, he knew something terrible happened. He just knew it. When he turned on the television and saw the reports of the terrorist attacks on the underground, he wasn’t surprised. The feeling of dread, slick and sticky, was covering his entire body nonetheless. He silently turned off the telly, dressed up, took the keys from his car in his trembling hands and stepped out of his flat.

He knew Aziraphale was there.

He also knew it was still not too late. But he had to move quickly.

Crowley had no idea what exactly Aziraphale was going to do that day and where he was going. As he was driving to the place of tragic events, he was barely thinking at all. All he needed to know, that the idiot angel, HIS angel, went to the damned underground.

England has never known a terrorist attack that big, with dozens of people dead and injured just within an hour and a half after everything that happened. Crowley ran out of his car, head dizzy, not knowing where to go. He was pacing around the area, inhaling the smell of smoke and blood, his heart racing, and he felt, he felt it with his whole spirit, that he had to find the angel.

Crowley was walking amidst the crowd of firefighters and police and rescuers. He sensed something. He knew Aziraphale was alive and somewhere close, but he couldn’t quite find him. He called for him. He stepped out of the crowd in despair. Vain, all in vain. Aziraphale was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t shrug away the eerie feeling that something was wrong with the angel, it must’ve been, he felt it. A nauseating, thick feeling of danger. He walked a few blocks away, to the next station that was also being crowded by the police, and then he saw a man in dusty ragged clothes, sitting on a pavement with his head in his hands. Crowley’s heart sank. The coat was light under soot, almost beige, and…

“Angel! Aziraphale”

The man slowly raised his head.

“Oh, Crowley”, he heard him say weakly. “Are we in Hell?”

A second, and Crowley was on the knees on the ground, with angel’s head in his hands, staring him in the eyes.

“Aziraphale, it’s me. You’re not dead. It’s London. You’re alive, angel”

“Crowley”, he answered drowsily. “My head hurts so much. Where are we, Crowley? I smell smoke. Why are you here?”

“I was looking for you, you idiot. There was a terrorist attack. You were evacuated, by the rescuers”

“Oh…”, angel sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to… Die. Discor… Dis… Oh…Please, Crowley… I don’t know…”  
“Like Hell, I’ll let you die. Come”

Crowley had to pick Aziraphale bride style, too keep his head straight. Aziraphale was murmuring something, his eyes half-closed. As soon as they reached Bentley, Crowley placed Aziraphale on the backseat and fastened his belt.

“You’re in my hands now. That’s good”, Crowley said and only then he saw how violently his hands were shaking. That was fine. They drove home. Crowley’s home.

***

Crowley was no healer. Surely, he had some skills in that department, but he was a demon and healing wasn’t his strongest side.

Aziraphale had had a mild concussion and was currently asleep. He had to lie down until he gained proper strength to heal himself. He had also breathed in some smoke, had a few bruises and cuts Crowley was able to heal. But he was safe and alive, and in one piece. Unlike many others on his train. Crowley felt terrible for those people and he felt even more terrible for being so happy now. But it didn’t matter now.

Aziraphale opened his eyes.

“Hhhuuh”, he muttered. “Crowley? What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of you, angel. Don’t raise your head, please”

Aziraphale looked so puzzled it made Crowley’s heart tighten. Oh, he forgot the whole thing. Of course, the concussion. He’ll have to tell him now…

“What happened?”

Crowley sighed.

“Angel”, he said, taking his hand, and couldn’t help but kiss it. His own hands were still shaking. “There was a terrorist attack. In the underground. The explosion. You were there, you hit your head. You were probably rescued or you escaped yourself. But I found you on the ground”

“How?”

“I was looking for you all day since I heard. Then I found you. I don’t know what happened, exactly. And since you hit your head, neither do you”

“Why were you looking for me?”

“How can you even ask that”, Crowley said bitterly. “I was scared shitless. I thought I… I was worried about you”

Aziraphale looked at him in pain.

“How many dead?”

“I don’t know. Many”

“It’s so wrong”

“It is”

“Crowley, is it, by any chance… Any or your people’s…”

“Not that I know of. Humans probably did it themselves”

“Terrible. Atrocious”

“Angel, you have to rest. I can’t heal your poor head, you have to rest until you can do it yourself”

Aziraphale tried to raise himself, but then cried out and laid back.

“My head…”

“Don’t move, angel. Not yet. Just lie, alright?”

“Crowley…”

“Yes, angel”

“Lie with me. Please”

Crowley took off his jacket and slipped in under the blanket. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his nose into Crowley’s shoulder.

“I feel terrible, Crowley”, he whispered.

“You need to sleep, my angel. Then you’ll heal”

“How did you call me?”

“Does it matter…”

“Say it again”

“My angel”

“Crowley…”

Crowley felt wetness on his shoulder. Then Aziraphale groaned in pain.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhh!”

“What, what is it?”  
“My head… I cried, and it…”

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pressed him close to himself, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

“It’s fine, angel. You’re alive. You’re with me. I’m here. Crowley, your Crowley. I’ll take care of you. You’re my angel, sweet, dear angel. The best angel in the universe. You’re very brave and strong, you’ve survived. Shhhh, dear, shhhh-shhh. It’s fine”

“Don’t leave me, Crowley. I feel so terrible”

“Never, my angel. Never. I’ll be with you forever. I’ll be your personal driver from now on”

“Crowley…”, angel whispered. “Crowley”, he went on. “Do you care about me?”

“More than I care about anything”

Aziraphale was shaking.

“Kiss me, please. Please”

Crowley took his head in his hands and felt the heat and the wetness. Angel had a fever and had been crying. Crowley gently kissed him on the cheekbone, then on the forehead.

“I won’t leave this bed, I won’t leave you, angel”

“I love you, Crowley”, Aziraphale whispered. “I was so afraid of that. I am still. But I can’t hold it anymore, I…”. He cried.

Crowley held him tenderly.

“Shhh. Shhh. My dear angel, I’ll do anything for you. Close your eyes, please. Close your eyes”

“Crowley…”

“S’Aright angel, s’aright. Close your eyes”

“Do you…”

“Madly. You know it”

“Crowley…”

“I adore you, angel. Close your blue eyes. Please. Sleep”

Aziraphale wept for a few minutes and then fell asleep. Crowley laid still for hours, listening to his breath, before he fell asleep himself.

The next day Aziraphale woke up not remembering the things he said. Crowley never reminded him of that.

Within a week he left Crowley's flat.

***

“Crowley, it’s been two years. You need to let go of those memories and move on. You can’t drive me around forever”

“Surely I can”

“I am watched. Your car is too… Remarkable. They’ll know I am… Involved with you”

Crowley sighed and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand.

“I’ll buy the lousiest car for driving you around. Just don’t do down there, please”

“No, Crowley. You have to let it go. I know you mean well, but you can’t be smothering me all the time”

“You don’t even remember that day, but I do, angel…”

“I remember it partly. And Crowley, as far as terrorist attacks go, nowhere is safe anymore. Nowhere! We might be standing there and some lunatic will…”

Crowley took him by the shoulders.

“Angel”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“Do you even remember what you told me that night?”

“I had a concussion”

“Means you didn’t mean it?”

“Make what you will of it”

He pulled Aziraphale closer and leaned to his ear.

“I just want to take care of you, angel. Let me”

Aziraphale softened and leaned closer himself.

“I’m grateful, Crowley. But there is a distance we need to keep. Let’s call each other on the weekend”

“Angel…”

“I need to go, Crowley”

“May I? On the cheek?”

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley embraced him and kissed him fervently on the cheek, his lips hot and trembling. Then he let go of Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked at him tenderly.

“Goodbye, Crowley. We’ll have an entire afternoon on Saturday”

“Can you at least call me…”

“Crowley, no. Saturday. It’s just two days from now”

“Alright, angel. Alright. See you”

When Crowley turned on the CD in his car, the last thing he wanted to hear, was Hastur’s voice.

“Crowley. You are needed. Something very important has just happened. The Antichist has been born”


End file.
